Kagomes Last Request
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: This story may have two chapters idk yet, you know the old saying 'You don't know what you have until its gone,' Read and find out what happens to Sesshomaru and Kagome ( I Own nothing but the plot)
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Last Request: Chapter one Short One Shot?

(Disclaimer, this will be a very sad story; told from Sesshomaru's Point of View. This will be a Sesshomaru and Kagome short fiction. Yes they will be human in this.)

Sesshomaru's POV

As I sat on the bed were my wife Kagome and I had shared for the past fifteen years, playing with the wedding band on my ring finger. Fifteen years, my wife Kagome, we were each other's  
first loves, but I had been having an affair with Kagura: my friend's assisstant for the past two years. I sat there waiting, fifteen years of marriage, fifteen years of ups and downs, of three children. Sota  
Rin and Kohaku. Sota and Kohaku are twins and Rin was our mircial baby, we were told after the twins that there was a sixty percent possiblity that Kagome couldn't have anymore children. But five  
years and nine months later, Rin was born, our children are our world and then some. Getting up and pacing back and forth, what was taking her so long? I had stopped pacing when I heard one of our  
cars

Out of Sesshomaru's POV for a min...

Kagome had stopped the car in the driveway, and placing her head on the steering wheel... She had to tell him, there was just no other way around it! Waiting for the bus to drop off their beautiful  
children. As she had gathered her purse and a couple of her bags a lone tear had trailed down her face...

Sesshomaru's POV

I stood there for a moment, watching Kagome, walking in the house and getting ready to start diner, I swallowed hard and shoved a hand as steadily as I possibly could through my long silver hair: and  
walked out to see her get things ready for our meal, I have to admit to myself that she could cook well. However, I will not be deterred in this choice "Hey,'' I said as she turned around, and smiled softly "Hi,'' She  
had responded in a low voice, we hadn't been intimate in five months. I shook my head, this *had* to take place! With a sigh, I continued "Kagome, I want a divorce...'' She had dropped her favorite cooking pan, that  
was filling with hot water, okay I couldn't blame her there. I wish that she would turn around so that I could see her reaction; I barely heard it "why? I deserved that much,'' She had managed to say; okay I agree with  
her on that one. Looking at the back of her head I continued "Kagome, it's not you, its me. I found someone else.'' She hadn't reacted or yelled at me, which was known to happen, for once I wish that she would holler  
at me. Call me names! Something! But she had went about her routine as our children had came home, I had heard her shout "Wash up, diner will be ready in ten!'' I didn't ever hear her voice wobble, nothing. I wished that  
I was more worried about her reaction, but at that moment, I didn't care.

Later on that night, I had went to bed, alone, Kagome was sitting at the kitchen table with our old photo album that was on her Dell Laptop. I heard her sigh and write something in a large notebook. I shrugged  
it off and texted Kagura and went to bed. That morning, I had woken up to hot coffee in the coffee maker and Kagome still there writing with one or two tissues by her "Don't expect me home until later tonight.'' I had said  
as I finished dressing and left. I knew that the children were going off to school, I left her writing, and doing whatever it was that she was doing. I'm really a bastard, I wished that I would've listened or sat down and talked  
to her... at least. Around supper time, the children had already done their homework and sitting and watching t.v, while I greeted them. And my youngest Rin, was always too observant for her own good "Daddy, what's wrong  
with mommy?'' I looked at her and stroked her hair softly, I had forgotten how much that she looked like her mother. Still stroking her hair "Mommy is just going through somethings with daddy right now.'' I had said, I knew that  
my nine-year-old twins may or may not believe it. I saw Kagome outside, sipping tea and looking around, I went to her "Kagome...'' She had interrupted me "Sesshomaru, I want to talk, please sit down.'' She had asked so little out  
of me, the least that I could do was this, Oh how I wish that I could've done more.

"Sesshomaru, I have some conditions of this divorce, I don't want the place, the cars, or even your money...'' I wanted to correct her, those poessessions were just as much hers as they are mine "All I ask, is for a month  
that you carry me from our bedroom and to my car everyday, and don't tell the children. They have a lot of important projects to study and work on. I don't want to stress them out, because of our failed marriage.'' Those are fair, I  
had to admit, when she continued "Here is a notebook, its blank. All I ask of you, is after you carry me at night, write one thing that you remember about our lives together. That was good, and then when the children are older, show  
it to them.'' I had nodded my head, those were fair conditions.

The next morning, I had awkwardly managed to pick up Kagome and take her to her car, with a sigh, she was still short after all these years. As I set her down, she had looked up at me and asked "Do you remember our wedding  
day?'' I nodded, she smiled and got in the car and left. As I turned around to look at the window, our children were watching us with grins on their faces. I shooed them along for school and went to work. Kagura had laughed coldly as I told  
her Kagome's divorce conditions "How pathetic, spoiled ugly whore...'' I wanted to say something, but she was showing off her breasts, oddly enough, I had turned around and walked away and started to work. After the day was over, I had  
picked up the children, and drove home, Rin and the twins were laughing and talking. I couldn't hear the talking between them, I was too busy thinking, wrapped up in my own world. As I got the children settled, Kagome had pulled in the  
driveway, and true to my word, I was there to carry Kagome. It had went on like this for twenty-seven days, Kagome had wrapped her arms around my neck, I could feel my body reacting to her touch after so long, while the twins were mimicking  
my actions with Rin- who was giggling and laughing "Daddy is carrying mommy Rin!'' She had laughed and continued to allow her brothers to carry her, like I was doing with their mother, and everyday. True to my word, I wrote in the notebook,  
while she was sleeping, I had set her down near the door and opened it and placed her in the seat.

I had noticed that she was thinner than normal; Kagome was always small. She had waved me goodbye and drove off to work, she was lighter than normal. What was going on? Rin had came running out of house "Daddy, there's someone  
on the phone for you!'' I had nodded and took the phone from her and answered it "This is Sesshomaru Taisho... Can I help you?'' It was a female on the other end of the line "Heloo, Mr. Taisho, this is Doctor Sango, Higis your wife's cancer doctor...''  
What the fuck?! I had thought, I had to interrupt her "Excuse me Madam, but I think that there had might've been a bit of a mix up,'' She was so sure "No, Mr. Taisho, I am certain that I have the right person.'' She had described Kagome to a T. I sat down  
and listened to her. I had actually bit my lip "Mr. Taisho, I hate being the messager of bad news, but your wife Kagome, has been going in for Chemo treatments for the past twenty-six days. We have been fighting rare uterus and ovary tumors in your wife..''  
She wanted to tell me! OH MY GOD! She was suffering, right in front of me, God help me! God forgive me! I had blindly hung up the phone and called Kagura and told her that it was over and that I wanted to be with Kagome. I had hung up on her and her  
ranting, I had bolted up, and ran out to my car and to the flower store. I bought her favorite roses, pink.

Now it all made sense, I was so blind! Kagome, forgive me! I loved her, and she will always be my first and only choice! My cell rang, it was my half-brother Inuyasha, I had answered he had told me to come to Sakura Hospital ASAP! Kagome was  
in a bad car accident!

(End of Chapter 1... I think that my writing drought is over what do you think should happen? I got inspired by a video that I saw on Youtube... Please Read and Review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Last Request: Chapter 2:

(Disclaimer, I may have forgotten to mention that I own nothing but the plot, okay... on with the story!)

Sesshomaru's POV

I had raced to the hospital, my heart was pounding, Kagome please do not leave me! I had managed to park the car and run inside of the large white building; I saw my father and the rest of my friends and family. I saw her long-time best friend named Naraku; I've known all long that he had been in love with her since senior-year of high school. They had been friends since fifth grade,  
and he... well never really liked me, and the feeling was mutual. My father had waved me over to them, seeing the doctor who was a tall slender man that appeared to be the doctor, I had stopped my dead-run and breathing hard trying to get my breathing under control. As I gathered my breath Naraku had moved through the line of friends and family of Kagome and mine, his frame was taller than  
mine, before I knew it, he had hit me in the face. Hard! I was so shocked, I literally went down to the ground as he was swinging, we both were starting to throw punches at one and another, as the group of people were looking on in shock.

Inuyasha was trying to get us apart, as her other best friend Koga had jumped in and helped Inuyasha try to separate myself and Naraku; from what I remember correctly I saw my father had grabbed me by my shoulders from behind. Inuyasha and Koga were having a hell of a time controlling Naraku, he was understandably pissed "I knew you were no good for her! I knew that you would kill her!'' I was shaking, I was pissed "What do you know huh, Naraku Tonku?! You've been in love with her for how long, and got nothing, I knew that you were in love with her, hell she knew!'' From the look on Naraku's face, as the old saying went 'if looks could kill' I would've been dead a thousand times over. And didn't really blame him, and if the roles were reversed, I would be doing the exact same thing, Naraku was glaring at me " I would've been faithful to her! I would've loved her until my dying day! I would not have fucked the nearest gutter rat, God only knows what she has! Call the fucking health department! And do Kagome a favor and let her go, and let her be with someone who really loves her!" Both Inuyasha and Koga were struggling to holding him back, and I knew that my father was having a hell of a time holding me back.

I knew that Naraku had a point, but really, okay I didn't cheat on Kagome with Kagura until the final two or three years of our marriage, and it wasn't how he had painted it "You don't know shit, Naraku! I do love Kagome!'' I had roared, okay earlier in the month my actions didn't say that I loved her, I had thought over the past few weeks I was confused and lost. And I didn't know how to talk to Kagome; and I wanted the passion, I wanted our bond again. And now looking back, I was selfish, and I had this special woman in my life and I mistreated her- not physically but emotionally- after every-one had calmed down; the doctor had informed me that the wreck was pretty bad, she was knocked out upon contact. I had looked at the doctor, with a cut on my lip and a black eye, and I knew that Naraku had looked no better "Doctor, could I see my wife, please?'' I had never said please to anyone in my life, this was shaking me to my heart- to the very core of my soul- as the man had guided me into her room, she was attached to machines that were pretty much living for her. At that moment, I had felt my heart drop and hit the floor, I almost fell to my knees, her thins fragile frame looked like a ghost or a beached rag doll.

"Mr. Taisho, I am not going to lie to you...'' He had said while watching me take her hand "For your wife, Kagome, it doesn't look good, she had sustained a massive concussion, and a couple of broken bones. Not counting her tumors,'' I had placed my head on our linked hands, feeling his hand on my shoulder, looking up at him with tears running down my face "But there's a small chance, there is a chance that we can get rid of the tumors in her ovaries and uterus. Its a rare surgery,'' I had looked at him while drying my eyes with my other hand "What are her chances of living after the surgery,'' The doctor had looked at me and continued after taking a deep breath "Her chances would be about 40%. Mr. Taisho,'' I had interrupted him "Doctor, what if this was your wife laying here in this bed, and the same condition,  
what would you do?'' I had asked pleading, he had looked pensive at me and nodded "I would do whatever it took, Mr. Taisho, I would rip my heart from my chest. After the surgery I will not lie to you, she would need a blood transfusion.'' I had stood up "Use my blood, its the same! Type-A pos, we needed it for our marriage certificate,'' I had exclaimed while rolling up my sleeves.

The doctor had nodded and went to get the paper work for the surgery, as a couple of nurses had came in with the doctor in tow "Mr. Taisho, are you sure that you want to do this?'' I had looked over at him "Yes, I want her to have a chance, 40% is better than nothing, and if you have to use my blood, take every drop!" The doctor had assured me that wasn't needed, he had told me to have a couple of last words for Kagome, I understood, just incase something happened, they had given me a couple of moments with my wife. Leaning down and kissing her forehead, I knew that she wasn't aware of what I was doing "Kagome, there are no words to even describe how sorry I am, these past thirty days have taught me something. They had taught me never give up on our marriage, never seek outside of our union for solace with another woman; if I could go back I would. But I can't, if you pull out of this I swear to you that I would be a different man, I have writing down in the notebook that you had given me: remember our first Christmas as husband and wife? We went to my father's cabin in Romania, where the snow was pure white and we had each other, you bought me that watch that I had my eye on. And I, in return, bought you that sexy little nightdress.'' I held her hand and continue to talk to her, while stroking her face and hair "I remember how beautiful that you looked in it, I had carried you back into the bedroom and made love to you for hours,'' I remembered everything, and all I wanted was a second chance to prove myself, to prove that I can be a better husband towards my wife.

As the nurses came in and told me that they had to take Kagome to the Operating Room now, I had nodded my ok and leaned down one more time and kissed her lips and forehead, as they had quickly unplugged everything and switched to their portable life support stuff. A male nurse had came up to me and offered to treat the wounds that Naraku had dealt to me, and in truth I think he had the same injuries, I had nodded my head to do so. Afterwards, Izayoi and my father were sitting in the waiting room and stood up when Kagome was wheeled past them and down another hall. I had exited the room with a couple of band aids on my face, as Inuyasha and Naraku along with Koga had returned from outside; probably trying to calm Naraku down. To which, again, I don't blame him. Again, if I were in his position I would've done the exact same thing that he had done to me. Inuyasha had looked at me "Sesshomaru, what in the hell is going on? Where are they taking Kagome?'' With a deep breath I had answered "I had told them to do whatever they had to do, to save her life. I am trying to make amends for what I have done,'' I had explained while I looked down, in the right breast pocket of my suite were the divorce papers. Kagome had signed them. But I didn't, something was telling me not to. I ripped them up and threw them away, as I reached into my soul and heart, Kagome was always there for me. And I took that for granted, and now it was time for me to be there for her, I had seated myself and placed my head in my hands and prayed for the first time in a long time.

Izayoi had startled me with her hand on my back, I had jumped a bit "Sorry Izayoi,'' I had muttered while I had allowed her to comfort me, she had been more of a mother to me, ever-since I can remember, I had bit my lip, it should be me dying not her. I happened to look up and notice Naraku and Inuyasha talking, and I knew that they were talking about me. Since they were about three feet in front of me it was much easier to hear them, Inuyasha was trying to calm him down a bit more "Going over there and continuing the fucking mortal kombat will not fix anything, and you know that..." Mortal Kombat? Really Inuyasha... Naraku had glared over at him "It will do me some good, I would've been the one for her, if I had a chance to prove myself,'' I was too preoccupied to praying and trying to hold myself together, Inuyasha had sighed. Naraku had a point "What about Kagome's mother and sisters? Anyone try to get a hold of them?'' Izayoi had looked up and answered while comforting me "I had texted them and left many messages, both Tusbaki and her mother are in France, promoting something and Kikyo and Hojo took their kids to Vegas for the weekend, but they are trying to get here and provide moral support.'' Izayoi suddenly gasped, "The children!'' I had nearly forgotten! My father and told me that he would pick up the children under the condition that Naraku and I don't kill each other, I had agreed and Naraku had reluctantly agreed. I knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt mine and Kagome's children, because Kagome had named him the Godfather of all three of them.

I had thanked my father and he left, it seemed like months, when I had looked up the doctor was coming down the hallway with some blood on his scrubs. I had prepared myself for the worse, as we all stood up he had stopped right in front of me and all of us. I had braced myself "Doctor?" I had asked, he had nodded his head "Looks good...'' He had said as we all breathed a sigh of relief "Mr. Taisho, we are gonna need some of your blood...'' He had said while guiding me in the back...

(end of Chapter 2 of Kagome's last request, read and review! What should happen I wonder...)


	3. not chapter 3, this is about someone

BEFORE I CONTINUE WITH ANY OF MY STORIES, LET ME REMIND CERTAIN FUCKING PEOPLE THAT WANNA 'CLAIM' THAT I STOLE THIS STORY.

HERE'S A BIT OF REALITY, PEOPLE FRIGGING COPY THINGS, TROLL I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

I SAID THAT THIS STORY WAS BASED ON A VIDEO THAT I WATCHED ON YOUTUBE, I FUCKING OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT GET

TO SAY A COPIED THIS WORD FOR WORD I COULD SUE YOU FOR ASSASSINATING OF CHARACTER DO YOU KNOW THAT BITCH!

I TAKE PRIDE IN MY WRITING AND YES SOMETIMES I GET INSPIRED BY THING THAT I SEE WHETHER IN A BOOK OR ON A MOVIE... SO WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?

And now i will continue my writing and if you don't like it then don't fucking read it... and live in fantasy land...

and thank you all for the nice reviews...


	4. the real chapter3

Kagome's Last Request: Chapter 3

(DISCLAIMER- See chapter 1 and on with the story.)

I sat there, it had been two weeks since Kagome's car wreck and sugery, I sat there on her hospital bed. I starting to her quietly, I was reading to her the notebook that I was writing in for the past twenty-seven days. The doctors and the nurses were telling me that whenever Kagome was ready to 'full come back' then she will; and until then they had suggested that we talk to her. And what I had to tell our children was someone really bad had wrecked into mommy's car. The drunk driver named Bankostu, had died on impact as well, I felt like the scum of the earth: I remembered looking at Rin, our little angel, I had imagined her grown-up and getting married... I pictured her being treated the way that I had treated her mother, I felt sick, if Rin ever got treated like that then I would've killed that man. I had even remembered Kikyo trying to strangle me screaming at me 'You kill her!' I had shut my eyes, I couldn't cry now. I wanted to work this out. Hojo was having a hell of a time restraining her, Tsubaki had walked up to me and shocking everyone; she had came up to me and showed me sympathy. True I deserved wrath, even anger, all she did was put her hand on my forearm, and told me that mistakes happened and that she was very angry and rightfully so.

Kikyo was still trying to kill me, not that I blamed her, Inuyasha and Koga were still trying to keep Naraku from killing me. I deserved this. The guilt was riding me hard and I had finally placed myself in Kagome's place and now I understood. I had snapped myself from my thoughts and turned to look at my wife of fifteen years, I shut my eyes and placed her hand on my face. I remembered the vows I took along with Kagome in front of our friends and family. I could now see how happy we were, I had felt the long-lost intimacy between us rise, during the odd workout of carrying Kagome to her car everyday, not that lifting her small body against mine was a workout. I realized that I was a selfish jackass to hurt her the way that I did, I had looked at her and continued to read to tears in my eyes "Day sixteen: I am writing this as you sleep, watching you, really seeing you with my heart, and all I could say that I wish that I could take back what I had said to you that day. I don't want the divorce anymore, I know that I am in love with you, and my previous actions before you asked me your request, I wish that I could take back everything that I had done. Everything that I had said, I had thought that I was in love with Kagura, but when I think about it, I just didn't want to admit that truth to myself: the truth that I was the problem. Not you. I should've came to you and talked to you about it, and now watching you sleep, I had realized that you had placed not only our three beautiful perfect children before you, but myself and our friends and family. You had placed yourself last, you are my better half and I should've treated you as such, I was blind.'' I had looked down at her face.

I could now see the faint wrinkle here and there and a strand or two of her grey hair, now I really felt like the lowest life-form on the planet, I should've noticed, I should've been the one to take care of her. The way that I had turned a blind eye to her and her suffering. As I continued to read to her, telling her about Rin's birthday: remembering the day very well, she was born near Thanksgiving, I had remembered how many times we had nearly lost Rin twice. But at that moment, I truly was the family man that I had been in during the past, and I know that I could be that man again, I just wanted that chance again, I hope that I can at least get that, a second chance with my wife and family. As the weeks turned into months, I was not leaving her side! I didn't care about what anyone had said about her chances of coming out of the coma, I wasn't going to give up on her or your marriage anymore. Biting my lip and leaning forward "Kagome, I promise you that I will change and be the man that you married, I was a fucking asshole,'' I had sighed and licked my lips while placing my head on her lap. I had always done that with her even after our children were born. I had pulled out my phone and started to show her pictures that I had collected over the years of our lives together; I had rolled it to the start.

"See, Kagome, you were about four months along with the twins, I remember all you craved were starwberries and creamy peanutbutter. Then when you told me that I was going to be a father again; we got our little angel-Rin. I was so happy, I believe all you craved were green apples... and orange juice.'' I had looked down, trying so hard not to cry, how I wish that I had the power to go back in time and stop myself. But I can't I sit there for another few days laying my head on her hip. The doctor had came in and told me that there will be another two more months until they would have me choose; meaning pull the plug or let her be in a *human-vegtation* state. Tears rolled down my face, what have I done? I happened to look down where her purse had been for the past few days, and there were the divorce papers, she hadn't signed them yet, and her wedding bands were still on. Maybe there was hope? I happened to reach down in her purse and pick up not only the divorce papers; but the notebook that she was writing in. Now I remember that she 'had' been writing in when she and I agreed on her last request: I had torn the divorce papers up, and threw them away.

With my phone still in my hand, I had placed her notebook near her knee, I clicked on another picture of Kagome holding Rin with our twin sons sitting at the Christmas tree, Sota on her right and Kohaku on her left kissing their mother on the cheek. We were so happy "Kagome, I don't know if you can hear me, but I don't want to give up on us anymore. I was blind, and selfish, and that's no excuse for my behavior towards you or towards what we had worked so hard to create, Kagome, if you pull through, I will be a better husband and father. Please Kagome, I swear that I will never hurt you again, but if you feel that you want to let go, I don't blame you. I love you...'' I had said as I placed her hand to my cheek and giving it a small kiss; I deserved to be left alone for the rest of my life. I had looked up at the sky "God?'' I had said while stroking the hand that was against my face "I don't know if you would give me another chance with my wife, I know that I don't deserve it, but I would really like to have that chance...'' My tears were touching her skin, as they were falling...

Before I could place her hand back down on the bed, and call our children to tell them that mommy was dreaming of them, before Kikyo could yell my head off for the 50th time in a row today...

Her hand was touching my face! It had moved on its own!

(End of the REAL chapter 3! Read and Review! Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving!)


End file.
